Finding Peace
by Blue Angel
Summary: It's a death fic. Need I say more.


Hello, I'm back. I am finally writing again. Although the death threat by Fiery Sable of death by skewering did help a little in the motivation department. Warning: this is another death fic (ducks flying tomatoes) sorry, I'm just in that kind of mood again. But neways…enjoy!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Gundam Wing = NOT MINE. It belongs to a bunch of people who are most likely sitting in leather chairs with a martini in one hand and an expensive Cuban cigar in the other, dressed in nice Armani suits, surfing through these stories looking for someone to sue and get a little richer. Well in case u didn't get it the first time, Gundam Wing is not mine. I am only using the characters for my humble little fic and will return then as good as new. Well may be a little beat up. No profit is made! That's it. Now go read the story and don't forget to review it!!!!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
  
He looked down at his hands. Hands that were stained with blood. Blood of a thousand battles. Battles that never seem to end.  
  
The sounds of the fight played over his mind again. He could hear each soldier's cry as they were defeated. Some cried out for their family while others prayed to God for forgiveness of their sins. In his mind there was no God. If there was, he wouldn't let all this mindless killing go on. From the beginning he was taught to only have faith and believe himself. There was no other alternative for him.   
  
He sighed heavily and cleared his thoughts. There was no blood on his hands, just rough calluses that was a result of all his fights in his gundam. There was no way out for him. He was a perfect soldier and would always fight. Peace was not an option for him.  
  
Finally he noticed his surroundings. The earth was scorched and heavily soiled with the essence of death. Broken mobile units littered the ground. He got out of his Gundam and began to walk around surveying the damage. He walked passed body after body. At least what was left of them. He just prayed to no one in particular that they had had a quick death.  
  
It was then that he came upon another soldier. He was alive but barely. It was only if you looked closely that you could see the slight rise and fall of his chest. His legs were bent at odd angles and blood seemed to be everywhere. Then as if sensing a presence, the broken soldier opened his eye to look at the perfect one.  
  
He leaned over the man that had seem to have blood covering his entire midsection. He put his head closer as he saw the injured combatant's lips move.  
  
"Please help me," he said through shallow, gasping breaths.  
  
He once again examined the damage done to the fallen man. This time he noticed that there was a massive cut along his stomach. Blood was coming out of the wound and if he looked close enough he could see a bit of entrails sticking out. He knew the man was in a great amount of pain.  
  
He closed his eyes and whispered, "I'm sorry."  
  
The bloodied soldier heard these last words and closed his eyes waiting for the pain to end. Silence filled the air as both soldiers braced themselves for what was going to happen.  
  
A gunshot rang through the air. For a moment the sound was deafening and it engulfed him. But then it ended and if he listened close enough he could hear a ghost of a whisper saying, "Thank you."  
  
He walked away from the body and couldn't get himself to keep on going father into the battlefield. He grew weary of the fights and the ongoing wars. There was only one way to end this dreary life. But first there was something he needed to do.  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
He bent down and brushed the dirt off four stones. The cold marble chilled his bones. He slowly read off the names carved on them.  
  
"Chang Wufei"  
  
"Quatre Winner"  
  
"Trowa Barton"  
  
"Duo Maxwell"  
  
A heavy sigh escaped form his lips as he gazed at the black marble that laid in the ground.  
  
"You are the lucky ones. You can no longer feel any pain or emotion. Why do I have to go on?" He questioned the ground as if expecting and answer. "Why did you guys have to go into battle without me? You knew the odds were stacked horribly against you, yet still you all went. I arrived too late. Too late to do any good. Too late to save any of you." He shook his head and sighed once more.  
  
The bodies that laid six feet underneath his foot could not give him any answers or feel his pain. He laid a white rose on each of the graves. Then he turned and walked away.  
  
"I'm coming my friends," he stated more to himself than his fallen comrades.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Overlooking a cliff a Gundam stood tall. Inside was a boy that was barely becoming a man. Yet all with all his experience he felt like he had lived for two lifetimes. On the outside he looked like any normal teenager but it was his eyes that gave him away. His eyes betrayed his experience and held and icy demeanor that no normal teenager could have.  
  
He sat silently and alone with a gleam of determination in his eye.  
  
"This world has too much destruction in it. I cannot leave this weapon here for someone else to use," he spoke out loud to himself as if he was convincing himself that this was the right thing to do.  
  
A red light flashed next to his hand. He placed a finger on the button and a tremor of fear ran through him. He let his façade slip for a moment and pressed the cool flashing button.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
She stood next to the newly packed earth. Her gaze came upon the five slabs of black marble that bared two words each. The first four stones had dried white roses on them, but the fifth one on the new wet earth had none. She bent down and took the old roses from the stones and placed a new white rose on all five of them. She prayed for them.  
  
She slowly stood up and looked at the five people who had changed her life so much. Now they were all gone. She smiled sadly at the newly laid marble. He had changed her so much. More than anyone had ever known. She was startled as she felt something cool and wet slide over her cheek. Suddenly she was crying, crying harder than she had ever before. She didn't know if they were tears of sadness for the fallen soldiers or if they were tears of joy that they had finally, at last, all found peace.  
  
She sat there for hours until she had no tears left and the new dawn broke over the horizon. Only then did she leave the five people who had influenced her so much.  
  
She whispered one final prayer for the most resent friend to leave her, "Herro Yuy, I hope you found the peace you were looking for."  
  
She walked away from the graves. Behind her, in the glow of the new day, the white roses looked red. Red like the blood that stained his hands. Hands that had been in so many battles. Battles that had finally ended for him.  
  
  
FINIS  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
There, another story done. Please R&R. It will mean so much to this little pathetic life of mine. R&R!!!  
  
  



End file.
